Warm Hands Will Melt An Icy Heart
by SarentoKensei
Summary: Russia keeps gathering his courage to tell Lithuania his feelings. But he loses that courage as soon as he goes up to Lithuania. Will he ever be able to tell him? Oneshot, shockingly, no rape or abuse. Thats a odd thing coming from me. RusLiet RussiaXLithuania Enjoy Thank Neeky-Chan for the title DX She couldn't think of anything. Love you Neeky


**For all the angst crap that I've written, and the other angst, abuse, rape, torture RussiLiet fanfics, I thought the two needed some love. Enjoy this Oneshot.**

It was official, Russia had fallen for Lithuania. He couldn't help it, the man's personality was so warm and inviting, he just loved him. Russia's normally cold body melted when he met Lithuania, he felt so warm and mushy inside. He tried to show Lithuania how much he meant to him, but he hurt Lithuania, he promised himself that he would redeem himself. They shouldn't hate each other, right?

Russia sighed softly, he wanted to confess his love to Lithuania, to tell him how much Lithuania meant to him. But he worried his love would not be returned, or even worse, Lithuania would be so fearful of making Russia angry and getting beat, he would lie to Russia and say he did. Russia clenched his fist, NO! He would not allow his mind to ponder over everything that could go wrong! The only thing that could stop Russia from telling Lithuania his feelings would have to be divine intervention. He would either win Lithuania's heart, or learn his true feelings.

Russia stood outside Lithuania's room, his hand held to knock. But he once more feared being turned down. He couldn't hesitate any more, his confession of love couldn't wait.

He knocked on the door.

Lithuania slowly opened the door.

"Y-yes sir?" Lithuania trembled slightly. Russia pushed his way past Lithuania, who let out a sharp gasp.

"Lithuania!" Russia said, attempting to calm his voice, but he knew he sounded demanding.

"Yes s-sir. I-is there something you need?" Lithuania shook harder now.

Where did all that courage Russia had but a moment ago run off to? He bit his lip and scrunched his eyes shut. What IF Lithuania didn't love him back? Then this would have all been pointless and it would create a horribly awkward relationship between the servant and the master.

He just had to open up his feelings, and freedom of this god awful weight on his shoulders would leave.

And if Lithuania looked into his heart at the same time, maybe he would find love too?

Agitation built up in Russia, and he had to release his sudden anger. Instead of taking it out on Lithuania, he smashed his fist on the wall, which cracked with the sudden blunt impact. Lithuania jumped, and looked at Russia with a fearful look in his eyes.

"Mr. Russia! W-what's wrong?

Russia saw he frightened Lithuania again, and bit his lip. He held up his finger, as a signal to wait here, and backed up from the room. He fled to one of his many rooms, and grabbed an old radio. He returned to Lithuania's bedroom. Lithuania, whom had a rather confused expression, just stared as Russia plugged the radio in.

An upbeat song began to play, and Russia took a deep breath, as he took Lithuania into his arms. Lithuania let out a startled cry, and Russia continued to take even deep breaths as the two strode across the small bedroom as if it was a grand dance floor. Russia loved Lithuania so much, he loved the other Baltics too, but Lithuania just meant so much more to him. He loved his sisters too, and he hoped the six of them could all live together forever in the Soviet Union. They would be one big family, and thats what Russia wanted more than anything. And it was everyone's God-forsaken right to love, and be loved.

Even Russia's.

Russia slowed down to a stop once the song finished. He was breathing heavy, wondering what Lithuania was thinking. He couldn't stall any longer! He had to know.

"Mr. Russia... Why were we dancing?"

Did Lithuania really not get what he meant? Russia's eyes trailed across the room, how else could he explain? He took in a deep breath, whatever Lithuania's answer would be was their fate, and Russia would have to accept it.

Russia's hands shook with frustration. He left the room, and slammed the door behind him. Why couldn't he gather enough courage just to say three simple words? Tears of frustration spilled down his face. He went to the bathroom, and washed his face. He looked in the mirror, making sure there was nothing on his face. He pushed his tongue past his lips, and examined his tongue, a random curiosity. It was pink, like a normal tongue. He continued to stare at it, curious if perhaps it is his tongues fault he can't confess his love. But his breath began to fog up the glass, so Russia bit his lip, and drew a mustache on himself, and giggled.

Russia smiled and shrugged silently to himself. He just had to rid himself of the troubles and fears and just confess! He would just have to go with whatever the outcome was, and shrug of any hurt he may receive. Yes, that's what he aimed to do.

Finally, he went to Lithuania's bedroom door once more, but didn't bother to knock. The brunette jumped slightly, and blushed. It was only then, did Russia notice that Lithuania was changing into his nighttime attire.

Russia blushed and politely looked away

"I-i'm s-sorry" The two said in unison. Russia took in a gulp of air, and turned around to Lithuania.

Russia bit his lip, his stomach felt like it was being crushed as he held his breath. The shirtless Lithuania raised his eyebrows and gave that comforting smile that Russia loved. His gloved hands grew sweaty with anticipation.

"Sir?" Lithuania's voice seduced Russia, who bit his lip.

He just had to say those three words, and he'd be free! He hoped... He hoped Lithuania would feel the same... But Russia had a strong feeling he wouldn't, everybody hated him, and Lithuania, his servant, had all the more reason to.

His courage he built in the bathroom fell once more, and he sniffled. A tear dropped down his cheek as he shivered.

"Mr. Russia? Is there something you want to tell me?" Lithuania smiled so sweetly, so soft, Russia lifted his hand and stroked Lithuania's cheek. He was surprised Lithuania didn't flinch like usual.

"I love you."

Russia jumped when he heard those words. He spent most of his day gathering the courage to say it, and Lithuania came out and said it, like it was the easiest thing to do.

A huge smile spread across Russia's face, as he took Lithuania into his arms and dug his nose into Lithuania's hair.

"I love you too."

**I hope you enjoyed my oneshot~**

**I really need to stop writing these and just stick to my other fanfictions.**

**Please review, it can be a birthday present to me~ XD I love you all!**


End file.
